Break the Ice
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: They haven't seen each other for years. They had promised their friends/allies that they would break their ties with each other, but all it took was a single look to change that. Sonourge lemon, Break the Ice by Britany Spears.


Title: Break the Ice  
Comic: Archie Sonic the Hedgehog  
Pairing: Sonourge

_It's been a while  
I know I shouldn't have kept you waiting  
But I'm here now_

They haven't seen each other for years. They had promised their friends/allies that they would break their ties with each other, but all it took was a single look to change that.

_I know it's been a while  
But I'm glad you came  
And I've been thinking 'bout  
How you say my name_

Scourge was robbing a bank at night when they saw each other. They were now both eighteen, buff, and full of "manly urges" that couldn't be ignored.

_You got my body spinning  
Like a hurricane  
And it feels like  
You got me going insane  
And I can't get enough_

He dropped is bag that he had been filling with money. He reminded Sonic of one of those desperate robbers from the movies that had a bag to fill with money with a dollar sign on it. He was all alone. No. Strike that. _They_ were all alone. All it took was the unspoken knowledge of their situation to make them break promises.

_So let me get it up_

The hero quickly go between the villain's legs fearlessly, and started to lick his crotch as Scourge spread his legs and moaned. He skillfully rubbed him in the places he didn't lick, showing off his remembered experience.

The two had been with plenty of girls, pretending that it was what they wanted. They had to forget about each other. Now that they're all alone after three years of desperation and pent up desire, though... nothing would stop them. Not even shame. Not even pride.

_Ooh, looks like we're alone now  
You ain't gotta be scared  
We're grown now  
I'm a hit defrost on you_

Sonic rubbed the lime hedgehog's growing erection once enough of it slid out of his sheath. He took Scourge's lips into an eager and lust-filled kiss. They started to make out heatedly. Slowly, his own erection started to show up.

_Let's get it blazin'  
We can turn the heat up if you wanna  
Turn the lights down low if you wanna  
Just wanna move you  
But you're frozen  
That's what I'm saying_

They broke the kiss and grabbed each other's dicks and jerked each other as Scourge initiated casual-if you could call it that-conversation with Sonic.

"Fuck, I've missed you... Fiona's not _nearly_ as fun as you are. And she always chokes no matter how much experience she's gotten with me." the green hedgehog said, never breaking his gaze into those emerald orbs. He found himself getting lost in them as though he were looking for secrets and information on what he missed over the years. They hadn't fought or fucked in this long because their friends kept them apart. They were always secretly hopeful to run into each other.

_Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel_

"Heh... didn't think that you'd actual admit to missing me. Even if I've been wanting you like crazy, I wouldn't have said so." Sonic said with a smirk on his face, continuing to keep hi gaze locked with Scourge's somehow beautiful, yet ice cold eyes. He kept rubbing the strong, excited erection in his hands. It looked like they were both the same size in length and girth, and they both knew that it was because they had looked up secrets on how to increase their size. When they were younger and first started doing it, they were only seven inches. To impress the ladies-or ANYONE for that matter-they looked up secrets, and learned that exercising it made it grow. Next thing you know, they're hung and pleasing the whole damn planet. Fun.

_So are you warming up yet?_

Without warning, Sonic pushed Scourge over, nearly making his evil twin fall into a sea of green dollar bills. He got on top of the emerald hedgehog so that his ten inch member was positioned in front of the villain's face, and the villain's cock was in front of his own. Smirking down at him before shoving it in his mouth, he said sadistically,

"Don't _choke_." he forced it down his throat, and then went to work on his Anti's dick.

_You got me hypnotized  
I never felt this way  
You got my heart beating like an 808  
Can you rise to the occasion?  
I'm patiently waiting  
Cause it's getting late  
And I can't get enough  
So let me get it up_

Neither of them noticed as they deep throated each other that the safe door clicked shut behind them. They were too immersed in doing this perverse deed with each other. who has to know?

_Ooh, looks like we're alone now  
You ain't gotta be scared  
We're grown now  
I'm a hit defrost on you  
Let's get it blazin'_

They were feeling so hot and ready for release. it felt so wrong, yet so right. It made the situation much more orgasmic that they were forbidden to see each other. Neither the Anti or the Prime knew if everyone definitely knew what they had been doing with each other, but they had their theories. They were both pretty convinced that Sally and Fiona had found out about them, and separated them to try and hold onto something that they never really had in the first place. At this point, though, the green and blue adults really didn't care.

_We can turn the heat up if you wanna  
Turn the lights down low if you wanna  
Just wanna move you  
But you're frozen  
That's what I'm saying_

Gasping, the azure hero pulled off of the leather-wearing hedgehog's prick, leaving a line of drool from his mouth to his tool.

"S-stop... if you make me cum, I don't know if I'll be able to fuck you!" Sonic exclaimed, panting and sweating from the pleasure.

_Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel_

The badass boy pulled off of Sonic's cock as well, making a pop sound, and leaving a similar line of saliva from his lips to Sonic's cream-filled lollipop.

"Looks like you don't have the endurance you used to." the lime hedgehog joked meanly.

"Shut up, Green." Sonic said with a scowl. He was now positioning himself at Scourge's inviting little pucker.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... what the _hell_ do ya think you're doin'!" Scourge yelled. Sonic leaned close to his Anti's face with a smug, sexy look on his face.

"I wanna be on top this time." he said before smirking cruelly forcing himself into the virgin hole. The verde hedgehog cried out, but would let himself cry. Not in front of Sonic... never around _anyone_ would he show that kind of weakness. Sonic had just turned lust-filled desperation into an all-out war, and the villain who had once conquered a whole planet and became a king _refused_ to let the sapphire hedgehog win at something less difficult even if it hurt like hell. He breathed in and out, trying to relax, and he let it happen, waiting for the pleasurable sensations to finally come over his body and make him cum like never before.

_Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel_

"Having a tough time? I've always wondered why you missed my ass, and now I know why. 'Cause I'm so fuckin' tight, that's why!" the hero grabbed the evil hedgehog's green legs and placed them on his shoulders. He gripped his hips and increased his thrusting power and speed. slowly, Scourge started to feel that good feeling he was waiting for. He never expected this. It scared him a little that Sonic was like this, now, but he decided that he deserved it. This was how he had taken Sonic. And Sonic cried at first before he started to love it. Then, they discovered what a masochist the Prime was, and how sadistic the Anti could be to please his goody two shoes twin's sick cravings. He had never seen the blue speed demon become sadistic, though. That was _his_ thing. Not Sonic's.

iI like this part  
It feels kinda good  
Yeah/i

As he tightened around Sonic's massive prick, he showed that he was enjoying it. He unconsciously pulled his red sunglasses over his eyes to try and hide behind them, feeling ashamed as he started groaning in exctasy.

"Nuh-uh!" Sonic took his glasses off and tossed them across the room somewhere. "Don't you try to hide from me. I wanna see your face." Sonic wore the same expression the whole time he had been thrusting. what happened to the nice guy that he used to do it with? Sonci's cock was really getting to him by now. He just really wished that Sonic didn't have to see him writhing like the girls that he was used to screwing.

_Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel_

He decided to just be open about it. He knew how to cheat , though as Sonic continued to thrust, he quickly leaned up and pulled Sonic down to make out with him hungrily, taking his legs quickly off his shoulders and wrapping them strongly and tightly around his waist so that he couldn't have total control. He smirked into the kiss.

'Even though I'm the bitch this time, I'm still in control.' he thought smugly. He contracted more and more until he couldn't handle it anymore, he started to squirt onto the hero's slender stomach and chest before Sonic's cum started pouring out inside of him, making him feel warm all over. They had finished.

Sonic collapsed onto of the green villain, and Scourge saw that the safe had been closed.

"Oh no..." he mumbled. Sonic overheard him and asked,

"What's wrong?" he had suddenly reverted back into being a nice guy, an he sat up with his Anti and looked behind them. "It's locked, isn't it?"

"Yep." the former 'Evil Sonic' said. In sync, they both thought the same thing:

'Uh oh...'

_Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Hot (more)_


End file.
